


Dear Sho

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst/Romance, Arashi - Freeform, M/M, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun could not even remember a time when he wasn’t in love with Sho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Sho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilly0](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lilly0).



> Written for the help Pilipinas

Jun could not even remember a time when he wasn’t in love with Sho.

They weren’t together though, and that kind of changed the way they treated each other throughout the years, since both of them knew about these unspoken feelings even though nobody mentioned it out loud, not just because he’d been afraid but because he knew exactly where he stood.

Sho was straight, at least that was what he kept on saying and Jun recognized rejection when he saw one.

But that didn’t keep him from loving Sho as fiercely as he did, now, because Jun had always thought that Sho was by far, the most perfect man he ever had the opportunity to meet.

He didn’t care that he had to bear the consequences of following Sho around like a puppy during their younger years, because his feelings had been true – until now. Sho had been one of those people who had been a great influence to him, someone whom Jun admired for achieving something Jun knew he would never be able to accomplish.

But as it was, Jun kept that hidden – somewhere in the deepest recesses of his being, burying it there and just letting out a portion of what he truly felt for the older man at times he rather deemed safe to show his affection.

Then Sho’s college graduation happened.

And waking up with a naked Sho curled around his equally naked self, in a room Jun didn’t even know how they both ended up in, and Sho opening his eyes to the question that were obviously written across his face, he knew.

He knew, even before Sho opened his mouth to curse the world under his breath and loathing himself the second after, while Jun had been busy trying not to faint at the overwhelming realization that he and Sho did _it_.

There was an awkward pause when Jun looked up, staring at Sho’s eyes as he gripped the sheet around him, careful not to look anywhere other than Sho’s face. Sho’s jaw was set in a grim expression of disgust and Jun found it so hard not to bulk at the first try, most especially when Sho swiftly turned back and murmured…

“Nothing happened, Matsumoto-san,” he said, picking up his discarded jeans along with his boxers and slipping them on quietly. “get that look off your face and make sure you forget all of these the minute you walk out of that door.” Sho said, tipping Jun a wary look before strutting forward without looking back.

Jun stayed, holding on to the sheets and inhaling the scent of Sho’s perfume lingering against his skin.

And quietly shed those painful tears only for Sho.


End file.
